Sur le fil
by notalienblooded
Summary: Levi es un violinista callejero que un día se encuentra con un nuevo compañero; un retratista de nombre Eren. (Ereri)


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **Advertencia: Ooc.**

Camino con la cabeza en alto, dejando el estuche de mi violín en el piso. Me arrodillo para sacarlo con delicadeza, afinándolo para después posicionarlo sobre mi hombro y acomodar mi barbilla sobre él.

Posiciono mis dedos sobre el diapasón del instrumento y dejo al arco reposar por unos momentos sobre las cuerdas antes de comenzar a mecerlo suavemente sobre ellas, tocando.

 _Sur le fil_ , por Yann Tiersen. Es mi favorita para tocar. La suavidad con la que comienza, y la emoción con la que se va desarrollando hasta acabar en un clímax intenso… siempre me ha atrapado. Cada que la toco me veo perdido por completo en la melodía.

Casi nunca la toco, a pesar de eso; pienso que, de hacerlo muy seguido, la emoción de tocarla se irá y ya no me gustará tanto. Pero llevo bastante tiempo aquí, tocando en el centro de esta ciudad, y nunca la he tocado; es tiempo de que lo haga.

Cómo terminé tocando en las calles cuando debería ser un músico de renombre es una historia un poco tonta; estando rodeado de compañeros engreídos durante mi carrera como músico, me encontré con varios que insultaban a los artistas callejeros. Decían cosas como "Si en verdad tuvieran talento no estarían en las calles, sino estudiando en una escuela, como nosotros" o "El verdadero talento está en las orquestas a las que nosotros aspiramos; los músicos callejeros son inútiles sin talento que quieren un minuto de fama".

Al final terminaron irritándome en demasía, y decidí hacer algo para probarles que estaban en lo incorrecto.

Yo había aprendido a tocar el violín así, siendo un músico callejero. De pequeño no fui un niño con muchos recursos; no tenía padre y mi madre estaba constantemente desempleada, por lo que me vi obligado a hacer de todo un poco por ganar dinero para comer. Un día me encontré con un bazar, donde un hombre estaba a punto de comprar un violín. Lo probó, tocando una melodía de la que nunca supe el nombre, y al final decidió no comprarlo. Yo había quedado tan impresionado por el sonido que, por supuesto, decidí robármelo.

Pero me encontré con que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo tocarlo, ni tampoco tenía a alguien que me enseñara. Un día decidí pararme en medio de la calle e intentar hacerlo sonar como aquél hombre, lo cual me costó horrores. Había otro músico callejero que a veces iba al mismo lugar que yo, por lo que eventualmente le fui agarrando el truco después de tanto verlo tocar. Al final terminé dando una pequeña demostración en una escuela, donde el mismo hombre que rechazó el violín aquella vez estaba. Me vio y decidió que yo tenía potencial, así que me otorgó una beca para estudiar en su escuela de música. Descubrí que su nombre era Erwin Smith, y que era un músico bastante reconocido. Era pianista.

Terminé logrando sobrevivir día a día con tan sólo mi violín en mano, por lo que le cogí cariño. Aunque eventualmente dejé las calles e incluso compré otro violín, que era el que estaba tocando ahora mismo.

Al terminar de tocar, noto que hay una pequeña cantidad de gente rodeándome. Nadie aplaude cuando termino, a excepción de una persona; al principio no le veo entre la gente, pero el pequeño círculo se abre para dejarme ver a un adolescente que está sentado en una silla de madera con un cuaderno y un lápiz en mano.

"Fantástico" dice alegre. "¿No os parece? ¿Por qué no aplaudís? ¡Ha sido maravilloso!" se ríe y la gente le hace caso; comienzan a aplaudir, poco a poco, lentamente, hasta que todos lo están haciendo. Yo hago una reverencia, algo extrañado.

Al día siguiente pasa lo mismo; el chico es el primero en aplaudir. Al siguiente pasa lo mismo, y después igual, así hasta que ha pasado una semana.

Cuando va ya semana y media desde que el chico ha llegado, me acerco a él.

"No te he visto por aquí antes" digo a modo de saludo. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Soy un retratista" me sonríe.

"¿Un qué?"

"Dibujo gente" responde, hojeando su cuaderno. "Mira, algo así" me muestra un dibujo de una mujer que se parece un poco a él. Su hermana, asumo. "Normalmente entrego los dibujos que hago, por supuesto" deja salir una risilla. "Pero no he podido entregar éste. Es mi madre"

"Ya… veo" murmuro. El dibujo parece una foto; el detalle es exquisito y los trazos fluidos, de modo que en verdad no parece un simple dibujo. El chico tiene talento.

"Me llamo Eren, por cierto" se para y me extiende la mano. Yo la tomo.

"Soy Levi"

"Un gusto, violinista" se ríe. "Soy tu fan número uno"

Ruedo los ojos. "Claro…"

Después de eso, casi no le vuelvo a hablar; sólo ocasionalmente, cuando es él el que tiene algo que decir. Normalmente me habla sobre la gente que ha dibujado.

Y así pasa un mes, y otro, y otro más, y cuando acuerdo ya ha pasado medio año desde que Eren ha llegado. En ése medio año no me entero de mucho sobre él; quisiera invitarlo a tomar un café o algo parecido, para platicar con él y preguntarle sobre su vida, porque me interesa, pero nunca me atrevo. Y él nunca menciona nada al respecto, así que no hago nada por cambiar la situación.

"Sabes…" me dice un día, acercándose a mí después de una concurrida tarde. "Ha pasado un año desde que llegué aquí" me doy cuenta que, en efecto, es así. "Y en realidad no he hecho otro amigo además de ti" se ríe. "¿Te parece si celebramos un año de amistad?"

Yo me encojo de hombros y lo sigo a un café que está a unas cuadras de donde nos encontramos, cargando aún con mi violín.

Nos sentamos en una mesa fuera del local.

"En realidad te conozco desde hace mucho" suelta de pronto.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Recuerdas cuando fuiste a tocar a una escuela, hace unos cuatro años?" yo asiento. Fue cuando Erwin me reclutó. "Yo estaba ahí. Te vi, y quedé impresionado. Ese día llegué a casa, decidido a ser como tú. No tenía un violín, pero tenía una guitarra, así que supuse que eso serviría" sonríe y le da un sorbo a su café. Yo lo imito. "Pero al final descubrí que no tenía talento para la música. Entonces tomé un cuaderno y comencé a trazar líneas al azar. Cuando me di cuenta, vi que te había dibujado tocando. Más o menos" se ríe. "En ese entonces no tenía tanta práctica como ahora, así que en realidad no era un buen dibujo. Pero descubrí que me gustó hacerlo, y decidí que dibujar sería mi manera de ser como tú"

Me quedo en silencio. A decir verdad, no sé qué decir. Estoy demasiado… ¿sorprendido? ¿Halagado? ¿Ambos?

"Supongo que es extraño que te diga algo como esto tan de pronto" baja la mirada hacia su café. "Pero mi punto es que me alegra haberme encontrado contigo de nuevo. Quería agradecerte, por darme una vocación. Aunque en verdad pensé que no te volvería a ver. Me alegra saber tu nombre, Levi" sonríe.

"¿Estudias?" es lo único que sale de mi boca. Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por no lucir avergonzado.

Eren asiente. "Sí, estudio Arte. Te preguntarás qué hago dibujando en la calle cuando voy a una universidad. Pues bueno" se encoge de hombros. "Me gusta hacerlo; es todo"

"Entiendo"

"¿Y tú? ¿Qué hace un músico tan talentoso tocando en las calles?"

Tengo que desviar la mirada ante el halago. "Comencé tocando en las calles" explico. "Actualmente también estudio. De hecho, estoy por terminar; pero tenía ganas de revivir aquellos días… o algo así" me encojo de hombros. "Supongo que es como tú dices; me gusta hacerlo"

"Ya veo" sonríe, y el gesto remueve algo incómodo dentro de mí.

Después de eso, me doy cuenta de que me pasa cada vez más constantemente. Cada que Eren me dirige una mirada, me aplaude, me halaga, o hace tanto como respirar en mi dirección, algo dentro de mí se remueve. Es una sensación extraña; no sabría cómo describirla, nunca me había pasado algo como esto.

Un día me encuentro preguntándole si tiene novia. Me responde que no y yo suspiro aliviado.

"¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Bueno, yo…" desvío la mirada, nervioso. "Tenía curiosidad. Es todo"

"Vale, ¿tú tienes?"

"¿Qué?"

"Que si tienes novia. Vamos, yo he respondido; es justo que tú también lo hagas"

"Oh" suspiro. "No, supongo que no"

"¿Supones?" me mira extrañado.

"A decir verdad ni siquiera había contemplado la opción"

"¡Mentiroso!" dice, riéndose. Yo me pongo rojo sin saber bien por qué. "¿Me estás diciendo que nunca te has enamorado?"

"¿Enamorado…?"

"Sí, ya sabes; sientes cosas raras cuando ves a alguien, quieres estar a su lado, saber más de ellos, besarlos… no sé, cosas así"

"Yo…" me aferro al estuche de mi violín, nervioso. "Se me hace tarde; tengo un compromiso. Debo irme" y salgo corriendo del lugar.

¿Qué ha dicho? No puede ser, ¿verdad? Lo que yo siento por Eren es curiosidad, porque es el primer amigo que tengo.

No puedo estar… enamorado.

Me encuentro negándolo por días, hasta que pasan dos semanas, y tengo que admitirme que _tal vez_ esté sólo un poco enamorado de Eren. Es una tontería; ya se me pasará. Estoy confundiendo el cariño de su amistad con otra cosa, eso es todo.

"Levi. ¿Quieres ir por un café?" me toma desprevenido, mientras estoy guardando mi violín. Tiro el arco por el sobresalto, dejando salir una maldición. "Oh, siento asustarte. Ten" se agacha y me extiende el arco. Yo lo tomo y lo guardo, poniéndome de pie, tomando mi estuche. "Entonces, ¿vamos?" me extiende una mano y yo la tomo, dejando que me lleve hasta el pequeño local que hemos frecuentado últimamente.

"Hoy ha sido un día extraño" murmuro, esperando romper el extraño silencio entre nosotros.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Había… demasiada gente" me encojo de hombros. "No sé"

"Hm" murmura. "Cambiando de tema… nunca respondiste a mi pregunta"

"¿Qué pregunta?"

"¿Nunca te has enamorado? Incluso ahora, ¿no estás enamorado de alguien?"

Me pongo nervioso de pronto. Siento como si él supiera lo que siento por él, como si me fuera a insultar por ello. "Si así fuera, ¿qué?"

"Si así fuera… ¿No planeas decirle?" me mira con la cabeza inclinada.

"¿Decirle? ¿Por qué le diría?"

"Vamos, es día de los enamorados" se ríe. "¡Aprovecha la ocasión!"

"No…" murmuro, desviando la mirada. "No me da la gana"

"¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?" niega con la cabeza. "No, Levi; ¿acaso no quieres tener una relación con esa persona? ¿Salir? ¿Platicar y pasar el rato juntos?"

Chasqueo la lengua. "Ya estoy haciendo eso contigo. ¿Por qué querría hacerlo con alguien más'"

Eren desvía la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros. "No sé. Es diferente, ¿no? A lo que nosotros tenemos, me refiero" le da vueltas a su café, mirándolo atento. ¿Qué es tan interesante sobre un café?

"¿En qué es diferente?"

"Tú no estás enamorado de mí" dice. "No es como si quisieras besarme, o como si fantasearas con pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado mientras hablamos de esto" me imagino lo que me dice. No suena tan mal. "Supongo que en verdad sabes poco sobre esta clase de cosas. No tienes muchos amigos, ¿verdad?"

Niego con la cabeza. "En realidad, creo que eres el único que he tenido en toda mi vida"

Eren suspira. "Es por eso que no entiendes la diferencia. Necesitas salir con alguien que te atraiga, para que logres diferenciarlo de salir con alguien como yo; un simple amigo"

"¿Qué hay de ti?"

"¿Qué?"

"Tú. ¿Estás enamorado?"

Se encoge de hombros. "Supongo que sí"

"¿Y por qué no se lo dices a esa persona?"

Eren se ríe. No una risa calmada o queda, sino a carcajadas. Como si hubiera dicho el mejor chiste del mundo. "Eres… gracioso" se limpia una lágrima que le ha salido de tanto reír. "No, yo no puedo"

"¿Por qué tú no puedes pero yo sí?"

"Es diferente" dice, agachando la mirada. "A mí me rechazaría por completo; además, perdería una muy buena amistad. No quiero eso"

"Eso no es seguro" replico. "En caso de que yo lo hiciera, me arriesgaría a lo mismo. Pero vale la pena, tal vez, ¿no? Nunca sabes si esa chica podría corresponderte"

"Chica… Sí, bueno… Lo dudo"

Chasqueo la lengua. "Sólo inténtalo. Cuando me contaste sobre cómo comenzaste a dibujar, me pareciste alguien con mucha determinación. ¿Dónde quedó eso? Ve a por ello nada más"

"Pero…" murmura. "Me arriesgo a perder a alguien que admiro"

"Déjate de escusas estúpidas y hazlo" le digo, rodando los ojos.

"Si yo lo hago… ¿Me dirás de quién estás enamorado?"

"Tal vez"

"Pero…"

"Sólo hazlo, carajo" saco un par de billetes de mi bolsillo, dejándolos sobre la mesa. "Es más; ve ahora mismo. Después me cuentas cómo te fue"

"Vale" se pone de pie, y en cuanto lo hace, me arrepiento. ¿Quién demonios me creo, soltándole un discurso motivador como ése? Encima cuando la idea de él estando con alguien más me molesta exageradamente. "Levi" me dice, sacándome de mi empanada mental.

"¿Qué?"

Se acerca a mí y me toma por la barbilla, inclinándose para besarme.

"Estoy enamorado de ti"

"¿Qué?"

"La persona de la que estoy enamorado eres tú, Levi"

"¿Qué?"

Bufa. "¡Deja de decir 'qué'!" se queda de pie, luciendo avergonzado. Yo no sé qué decir. Me está jugando una broma, ¿no es cierto? Sabe que yo estoy enamorado de él, y por eso me hace esto. "Prometiste que tú también me dirías" murmura, volviendo a sentarse frente a mí. "Así que, ¿quién es la chica de la que estás enamorado?"

"No me jodas" respondo. "¿Chica? Ya lo sabes, ¿no? Por eso me estás diciendo esto. Deja de joder conmigo, Eren"

"¿Qué? Yo no estoy jugando"

"Supongo que sólo quieres que lo diga, ¿no es cierto? Para poder burlarte de mí después" bufo. "Está bien, lo diré; Estoy enamorado de ti"

"¿Eh?" Eren sacude la cabeza.

"Vamos, búrlate. Anda"

"Eres un tonto" se ríe, tomándome de la mano por sobre la mesa. "No estoy bromeando, Levi. Quiero que seas mi pareja"

"¿Eh?"

"Pero sólo si tocas con el mismo violín con el que tocaste aquella vez en mi escuela. Aún lo tienes, ¿no?"

"¿Cómo mierda funciona eso?" cuestiono, desviando la mirada. "Me pides que sea tu novio, pero me pones una condición; así no funciona. Soy yo el que debería poner una condición para aceptar"

"Está bien" se ríe. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Me sonrojo. "Muéstrame el dibujo que hiciste de mí"

"¿Cuál de todos?"

"¿Eh?" lo miro confundido.

Eren sacude la cabeza. "Tendrás que ser más específico. ¿Qué dibujo? Te he dibujado muchas veces"

"…Muéstramelos todos"

"Sólo si tocas la misma canción que tocaste en mi escuela"

"Ya lo he hecho. La primera vez que me oíste tocar"

"Ya sé. Pero sólo para mí. Y con ése violín no"

Ruedo los ojos. "Como quieras"

"Entonces, ¿es un trato?" se inclina sobre la mesa para dejar otro beso sobre mis labios.

"Sí" murmuro. "Es un trato"

 **No sé qué ha pasado con el final. Creo que me pegué en la cabeza a medio escribir y esto quedó así.**

 **Quinto one-shot por San Valentín. Y el último por hoy. Tal vez suba un par más mañana, además de actualizar mis otras historias, si me da tiempo.**

 **Gracias por leer. Y, finalmente, Feliz San Valentín.**


End file.
